George Samuel Kirk, Sr.
| FinalAssign = military adjutant to Cale Sandorsen | Rank = commander | Insignia = Sleeve insignia. | altimage = 220px|George Kirk in the 2240s. }} George Samuel Kirk, Sr. was a noted Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century, serial number SA-733-9624-AM. ( ) Biography George was born in 2202, in Riverside, Iowa on Earth's North American continent, the youngest son of Tiberius Kirk. He also had one elder brother, James Kirk. ( , |Time for Yesterday|Enterprise: The First Adventure|Final Frontier}}, ) In the middle 2220s, Kirk was a midshipman on the working trader ship Alexandria ( ). Several years later, he married Winona and settled down in Riverside, Iowa, on Earth as a member of the Back-to-Earthers group. He served as Riverside's mayor for a time. In 2230 George and Winona's first son, George Samuel Kirk, Jr., was born. ( ) By 2233 was a lieutenant commander in Starfleet, and served as first officer of the . In the alternate reality created by Nero's incursion, he was killed that year, shortly after the birth of his second son, James. ( ) George took his children and his wife to see the Starfleet War Memorial on Federation Day in the year 2238. ( ) In the late-2230s and early-2240s, Kirk was assigned to Starbase 2 as chief of security, rising to the rank of commander by 2243. In 2241, Kirk held James in his arms one night while both looked up at the stars. This was the moment when James decided he wanted to travel in space. James later credited his father as his inspiration for joining Starfleet. ( , ) Kirk was abducted from Starbase 2 by his old friend Captain Robert April in 2243. April wanted Kirk to serve as first officer aboard the while the starship conducted its top-secret rescue of the [[SS Rosenberg|SS Rosenberg]]. ( ) Around 2245, James fantasized about serving alongside George. In 2246, Kirk took Janes into space for the first time, a trip that resulted in James witnessing the atrocity on Tarsus IV and returning to Earth with a hatred of his father. Starfleet only gave Kirk one week to comfort his son. Kirk took the week, but not a day more. ( , , ) Kirk took James for his first visit aboard USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in 2248. ( ) Later that year, Kirk was with James on planet Grex in 2248 when the Janus gate on Tlaoli IV swapped James with his 2266-self, an event that remained unknown to Kirk. ( }}) He was missing in action and believed dead in early 2250, on planet Hellspawn, where he'd volunteered to be assigned. He had last seen his family six months earlier, in late 2249, at a launchport where James insulted his father so vehemently that, after George's ship had launched, Winona slapped James across the face and walked off. He was later found to be alive. ( , , ) Kirk lived to proudly see his son become captain of the in 2265. ( ) Background :His name has alternatively been rendered as George Joseph Kirk ( ). Presumably, young Joseph Kirk was meant to be named for him ( |Captain's Blood|Captain's Peril|Captain's Glory}}). Similarly, his father's name was given as Samuel in the novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Quotes * "Childhood is the only home a man can ever have." ( ) * "Don't be afraid to be a sponge. Soak up everything you can." ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * * * * * * * Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet operations division personnel Category:Starfleet command division personnel Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet casualties Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:starbase 2 personnel category:2233 deaths